Princess Karaoke-With a Twist
by Crystal Yumi
Summary: The episode "Princess Karaoke" with three twists. Matt is there, Matt and Tai actually get along (Oh my gosh ^_^;) and the original song doesn't work...............


Princess Karaoke- With a Twist!  
By Crystal Yumi   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I'll never own digimon, and I'll never even partly own any thing digimon, ever! Also, I do not, and will ever own anything Britney Spears including the song "One Kiss from You" off her CD, "Opps I did it again" So in closing, please don't sue me!  
  
  
"Can't this boat go any faster Tai?" asked Agumon. "Yeah," agreed Gabumon, "By the time we get there whoever the bleep on the digivice is gonna be gone!" "Well, said a disgruntled and tired Tai, "If you would help pedal then we could go faster" "But, our little legs can't reach the pedals" said Agumon, holding in a laugh. "Well, if we threw you off it would lighten the load so we can go faster!" I said. "For once, I agree with Matt", Tai stated. Agumon and Gabumon gasped while I sweat-dropped. "What?" asked Tai. We all started laughing except a confused Tai. The laughing finally stopped when we finally crashed into land. We got off the boat and I checked my digivice. The little red bleep was pointing towards a huge castle on top of a mountain. "Well, if anyone is up there, it's gotta be Mimi", stated Tai "Grrr. That's just what I wanted to do, hike! Then we can hike some more and then we can do something we haven't done in a while, hike!" I stated. My legs were tired from all the pedaling. Gabumon shook his head in agreement. "Well, let's go!" yelled an over-excited Tai. So Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, and I started walking up the mountain towards the huge castle. 'I can't believe Mimi is up there! Well, actually, I can. Mimi acts really spoiled sometimes. But she can be really sweet. And she is really cute. ::Sigh:: I wish I could tell her how I really feel.' "Matt, we're here!" said Gabumon, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up from my shoes, which I was staring at since we started walking, to see a close-up of the castle. It was huge all right. I looked up and saw some frog like digimon painting the castle. I sweat-dropped. They were painting it pink! I tapped Tai on the shoulder and pointed to the frog like digimon, "They're painting the castle pink! Mimi has to be inside!" I said, acting excited. "Gees Matt, calm down! I know you like Mimi but don't get too excited!" exclaimed Tai. Gabumon and Agumon snickered. I blushed profusely. "You...You knew? How?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Well, it's obvious! You're always looking at her and your almost as protective of her as you are of TK! Everyone knows too, that is, everyone except Mimi", Tai explained. "Oh", I said simply. "Guys, are we going in?" asked Agumon. "Yeah, this is boring!" complained Gabumon. "Yeah yeah, we're going," I said, still stunned by what Tai had told me. Tai pushed open the door and we went inside...  
  
When we entered the castle we saw those same digimon that were painting the castle, plus some others. "Hello! Have you guys seen a girl in a pink dress with a Palmon?" asked Tai "The princess wants her double-chili cheese burger now!" yelled one of the frog type digimon. "No! She wants her banana split!" yelled another one. "Gabumon, what are those digimon?" I asked. "Those are Gekomon. They're a frog type digimon who love music, as you can tell by the horns on their heads" explained Gabumon. "And the other ones?" asked Tai. "Those are Otamamon! They love music too, they're the pre-digivolved forms of Gekomon," explained Agumon. "The princess wants her Caesar Salad!" yelled an Otamamon. "No! She wants her pink polka dotted dress!" yelled another one. "Whoever this princess is, is a spoiled brat!" I yelled, tired of being ignored. "Yeah!" agreed Tai. "We wanna meet this princess!" exclaimed Gabumon and Agumon together. Suddenly an Otamamon came running to its peers. "The princess is coming! The princess is coming!" it yelled. Tai, Agumon, Gabumon and I looked towards the stairs to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes in a pink frilly dress walk down the stairs "It's Mimi!" I yelled, astonished. "I should've figured that it was Mimi who was the spoiled princess!" exclaimed Tai. Mimi looked over her Gekomon and Otamamon subjects to see Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, and I. "Bummer!" she uttered.   
  
"Mimi! I'm so glad you're okay!" I yelled. "Yeah, now let's go!" commanded Tai. "What? Leave here? You want me to go into the unprotected wilderness when I can stay here and get everything that I want? I don't think so!" she answered Tai. "Come on Mimi! We gotta go! We don't have time to sit here and wait for you to get over you identity crisis. We gotta leave!" yelled Tai again, getting impatient. "It's princess now!" Mimi snapped. "Let's go!" yelled Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon together. "If you want to leave so bad then go!" Mimi answered back. "Not without you", I finally spoke up. Mimi's eyes flickered with happiness before returning to the rudeness that was once bestowed in them. "Gekomon, Otamamon, see these intruders out of my castle!" Mimi yelled. The digimon started pushing us out of the castle when I noticed Mimi glance at me with eyes that said, "I'm sorry!"  
  
When we were pushed out of the castle two Gekomon and two Otamamon stayed behind. "I'm sorry about that guys", said one of the Gekomon. "Yeah, she's been like ever since the beginning", the other one added. "What do you mean since the beginning?" I asked, very confused. "Well, it all started a century ago", one of the Otamamon started. "Our master, Lord Shogunmon entered a singing contest. He loves to sing but has a very bad voice. When he got last place in the contest he fell into a deep sleep. Before we fell asleep he said that only someone with a beautiful voice can wake him up", the other finished. "Then, a couple of days ago a weird digimon came up to us and said that he knew someone that could help us. He directed us to your friend. We invited her to our castle and had her sing. Just when our lord was about to wake up she forgot the rest of the song so that we then started giving her everything she wanted in hope that she would remember. She's been stringing us along all this time", a Gekomon finished. "So all you need is for Mimi to sing?" asked Agumon. "Yup", an Otamamon answered. "I think I know a way we can get her to sing. That way she'll have no reason to stay and we can go!" exclaimed Tai. "Really, what?" I asked. "Well, we'll need Palmon's help, but if we can get her to sing into a Karaoke Machine we can get her on tape. Then we can play it back so that Shogunmon will wake up!" he finished. "Hmmm, It'll work!" agreed Gabumon. So we set to the plan...  
  
It was a half an hour later and the four of us were crouched down outside Mimi's room, waiting for her to start singing. Gabumon had convinced Palmon to help us, since she didn't like who Mimi had became either. I looked through the window to see Mimi enter the room. I almost gasped at her beauty, but I didn't want to give us away. "Hey Mimi, can you sing for me?" asked Palmon sweetly. "Whatever for?" asked Mimi. "Well," said Palmon a little nervously, "I like to hear you sing and you haven't for so long so," said Palmon trailing off. "Sure!" Mimi exclaimed. She couldn't let her fans down, now could she? Mimi picked up the microphone and was about to start singing when she saw the wire leading to the karaoke machine, which was of course, right outside with us. She followed the wire to the window where she saw Tai's stupid big hair. She quickly caught on to what was happening and screamed into the microphone. Boy, did that give us a shock! "What are you doing out there?" Mimi yelled. "Um...Um...Nothing", I stammered. "I thought I told you to get out! Palmon, did you let them in?" asked Mimi, clearly very angry. "Um,Yes", said Palmon. "That's it! To the dungeon, all of you! Including Palmon!" yelled Mimi. "Mimi, it pains me to say this, but you are a spoiled brat!" yelled Palmon. "What? That's what you really think?" said Mimi, very hurt. "Well then, no supper tonight!" she yelled, regaining her anger, as the guards took us to the dungeons. Again she flashed me and "I'm sorry!" look but I just ignored it this time...  
  
"I can't believe she locked us in here!" exclaimed an enraged Tai. " I can't believe she locked me in here!" said a saddened Palmon. I went over and knelt down to Palmon's height, as if I was talking to TK. I patted her on the shoulder and said "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come to her senses". Meanwhile Mimi was taking a nap and was having a bad dream. It went like this:  
  
Mimi was walking along the road when she saw Devimon and Etemon come at her. She tried to run but they were gaining on her. She saw the Gekomon and the Otamamon. "Please help me!" she called out. "You mean like you helped us?" one of them asked, as all of them walked away. Mimi sobbed and kept running. She then saw Matt, Gabumon, Tai, and Agumon. "Please, help me!" she begged. "You think we'll help you after what you did to us?" asked Matt, rather coldly. "See ya!" exclaimed Tai, also with a cold voice. They walked away. Mimi sobbed again and ran some more when she came to Palmon. Before she could ask for help Palmon said "Sorry Mimi" and walked away. Then in her dream, Mimi "woke" up and saw that her crest was glowing. When it stopped she saw Matt. "Think Mimi," he said, "Think about what that dream was telling you". "I'm so sorry Matt!" "Shh, It's okay. Just rest", said Matt reassuringly as he stroked her soft hair...  
  
Then Mimi really woke up. She looked around for me and when she couldn't find me she realized it was only a dream. She sighed. Mimi then got dressed, in her usual clothing and called for us to come to her. When we got there and saw what she was wearing we were overjoyed. "I called you guys here to say that I'm so sorry!" Mimi then broke down crying. "I was so wrong to you guys and I hope that you can forgive me!" "We forgive you!" exclaimed Palmon and Tai and I nodded our heads in agreement. "I'm ready to sing now!" exclaimed Mimi. The music started up and she started:  
  
"I wanna sing a song  
A song that'll bring Shogunmon arou-arou-aorund.  
When he hears my voice  
I hope he like the sound.  
He has to listen  
Listen to my sincere heart  
I've learned my friends are friends even when we're apart  
I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart  
If it's my choice his eyes will open wide  
And the Gekomon will be cheering  
Cheering with pride!"  
  
She finished her song but Shogunmon didn't wake up! "What happened?" asked Mimi. "I guess the song wasn't long enough!" exclaimed one of the Gekomon. "You'll have to sing another one!" "But I only have one other song and the instruments the Gekomon have aren't enough!" Mimi complained. I smiled and pulled out my harmonica, "Will this due?" I asked. Mimi's face brightened up but then she blushed. "Yeah it'll work,But this song is kinda personal. It has to due with well, you Matt." Mimi said, blushing even more. "Well, that's okay," I said, "Because if you sing this song and wake up Shogunmon, I'll tell you a secret of my own" Mimi brightened up again. "Okay!" She handed me a sheet of music. I looked it over and got ready to play. "Ready!" I said, smiling. "Okay, here goes". I started playing and Mimi started singing. The song went like this:  
  
"I'm dreamin' of one kiss from you  
A love long and true, yeah,  
We'll go on and on and  
  
I don't wanna hear that I'm to young  
To know it's love that makes me feel this way  
Cause I don't have ta feel the heat of the sun  
To know it's shining on me everyday  
When it's warm outside  
And the look in you eyes  
Is longing to show me the way, no, no  
I don't want to wait  
  
Just one kiss from you  
And suddenly, yeah  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength  
You give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do,  
Without one kiss from you  
  
I don't wanna hear my time will come  
When it feels like it's already hear  
We should learn to walk before we run  
But why go anywhere when you're so near  
Cause when I reach out to you  
So sad and confused  
And feeling like I could cry  
You dried my eyes  
  
Just one kiss from you  
And suddenly, yeah  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength  
You give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do,  
Without one kiss from you  
  
I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
We'll go on and on and  
I'm looking for one kiss good night  
To last all my life  
On and On  
  
Just one kiss from you  
And suddenly, yeah  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength  
You give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms you make me whole  
  
Just one kiss from you  
  
I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
A love long and true  
We'll go on and on and  
I'm looking for one kiss good night  
To last all my life!"  
  
Mimi finished singing and I stopped playing. I looked at her amazed and was about to tell her my secret, which was that I loved her, when a deep voice broke out, "Who woke me up?" It was Shogunmon! Mimi had finally waken him up! "Nobody gonna answer huh? Well I guess I'll have to destroy you all!" "Not if we can help it!" yelled Palmon, Agumon and Gabumon. "Palmon/Agumon/Gabumon digivolve to…Togemon/Greymon/Garurumon!" Now instead of three rookie digimon there were three champions. "Hey you big bully! Is that the way you treat the person who woke you up after all this time?" asked Mimi, enraged. "You're the one that woke me up? You shall pay! How about some singing?" "No thanks! Maybe some needle spray will do?" yelled Togemon yelling her attack. ShogunGekomon reflected it. "I'm gonna sing a sing! A song that'll make you weak!" yelled ShogunGekomon singing awfully. Togemon and Greymon were hit and they were reverted back to Palmon and Agumon. "Togemon/Greymon!" yelled Mimi and Tai together. "Mega Punch!" yelled Shogunmon, aiming straight for the person responsible for waking him up, Mimi. (Authors Note: I DO NOT know Shogunmon's attack. I don't even know if Shogunmon is its real name!) "Mimi! No!" I yelled. Suddenly my crest of friendship started glowing for the first time. "Garurumon digivolve to… WareGarurumon!" In place of Garurumon was a werewolf digimon. He had armor on his arms and legs. He was, in a word, cool. "Huh? Garurumon?" I half yelled, half asked. "Wolf Claw!" WareGarurumon, my newly digivolved digimon yelled. "Noooo!" yelled Shogunmon as he, and his "Mega Punch" attack, which was an inch from Mimi's face, disintegrated. Then WareGarurumon, totally tired out, de-digivolved back into Tsunomon. "Tsunomon!" I yelled. "Are you okay?" "Sure, Matt. You know what? Your friendship and caring for Mimi brought WareGarurumon into existence. Without your love for Mimi, she would've been toast!" exclaimed Tsunomon. "Oh Tsunomon!" I said giving him a hug. "Matt! You saved my life!" yelled Mimi, who ran to me and gave me a huge hug, which I didn't mind that much. "Oh,No problem", I said, blushing profusely. "So Matt, what happened to that secret you were gonna tell Mimi?" asked Tai, smirking. "Yeah, what were you gonna tell me?" asked Mimi, batting her eyelashes. I blushed again and said "One minute Mimi, I need to tell Tai something". I walked over to Tai and pulled him aside. I then whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Tai, I'll get even. Just wait until we meet up with Sora again", I said. This time I was the one who was smirking. "You…You wouldn't!" whispered Tai. I smirked again. "Just watch me. And I'm gonna tell Mimi about it. That way she'll make sure Sora knows about it". Tai paled. He knew Mimi was well, a big gossip. I walked away laughing to myself. "So Matt, what were you gonna tell me?" asked Mimi. "Well, Mimi, If you don't mind, I'd rather show you", I said, stepping closer to her. "Sure", she said. And with that I took a deep breath and took her into my arms. "Matt wh-" I stopped her sentence by kissing her square on the lips. At first she gasped and just stood there. But then she started kissing back. Harder, urgently, and passionately we kissed until we finally took a breather. "Mimi," I said, "Ever since I met you I've loved you. You're beautiful and sweet and sincere and I'm never gonna meet another girl like you. So if yo-" Mimi cut me off with another kiss on the lips. We both heard Tai, Agumon, Tsunomon, and Palmon snicker but we ignored it. "I love you too Matt. Forever and always" "You know what Mimi?" "What", she asked. "I think I've made your dream come true", I answered. At first Mimi didn't understand what I was talking about. Then she remembered her song, and the line, "I'm dreamin' of one kiss from you". "You know what? You certainly did!" Mimi exclaimed as we kissed one more time, accompanied by a few snickers from Tai but hey, like I told him, just wait to we meet up with Sora. Just to make sure I broke the kiss between Mimi and I and said, rather loudly, "Guess what Mimi? I have to tell you something about Tai and Sora!" I smiled. The snickers stopped immediately...   
  
The End! Thanks for everyone who read this far! Send any comments or flames to CrystalYumi@aol.com Thanks. Also, please tell me if I should write a sequel, ya know, about when they meet up with Sora again...  
  
  
  



End file.
